


I'll Teach You

by thomasclementine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasclementine/pseuds/thomasclementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuous Samifer College AU smut in which (punk!)Lucifer and Sam eventually become super disgustingly cute boyfriends because they just can't get enough of each other.<br/>~<br/>I refer to Lucifer as Luke in this fic simply because it's easier to scream out during sex.<br/>There will soon be multiple chapters, so stay tuned!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam leaned against a wall in the living room in an effort to not sway where he stood and look casual, although he certainly didn't feel that way. He hadn't really wanted to come to this party at all, actually, but his friends' persistence paid off (they were trying to get him to come out of his shell). Sam wondered, in this moment of slight drunkenness, if they could really blame him for being shy. It was only his first year of college, and he was having a little trouble feeling comfortable living on campus in crowded dorms where people operated on their own rules and girls winked at you out of the blue. Especially since this party was starting to feel exactly like that, except with loud, bass amplified music, more drugs, and more liquor.

And this wasn't just any party. Oh no, it had to be a party at the De Santa brothers' massive apartment. All three of them were wildly popular in the city surrounding Stanford, for their confident attitudes, looks, and the great parties they threw. But Sam didn't really have much time to think about those things when he was spending a lot of time trying not to think about the eldest brother Luke, who was splayed out casually on the couch across the room talking with a redheaded girl named Charlie, one of the friends that had pressed Sam to come just a few hours before. In his customary leather jacket, mussed hair, punk band tee, and combat boots, Luke looked simultaneously incredible and like he couldn't care less about anyone else's opinion, and Sam wondered glumly why he couldn't be so attracted to anyone else at the party, someone he had a real shot with.

The night wore on slowly at first, with Charlie and Pamela pushing more drinks into his hand at every opportunity, and Sam sneaking water in the bathroom to even himself out. However, it wasn't until he walked right back into the living room the moment Charlie chose to announce “Hey everyone, you know what we should play? Seven Minutes in Heaven!” that he really became concerned. There were a few light groans in the room, but they were mostly masked by shouts of excitement. Someone called out “Hey, why don't we make it longer, like twenty five minutes, or something?”, and Charlie nodded seriously, more serious than is ever needed regarding a party game. She got to work finding a hat and ripping pieces of paper into small strips for everyone to write their name on. In no time there were two different closets going at once, and Sam hoped idly that if he was chosen, it wasn't by anyone too drunk, or forward.

When the timer for a couple went off Charlie bounded up to Sam excitedly, seemingly choosing people by will and said “It's your turn, Sam! Good luck!” with a wink. He took a deep breath and reached in the hat, giving the slip to Charlie to read off. The panic grew a bit when Charlie exclaimed “Oooh, Sam! You couldn't have done better, if I do say so myself.” She all but pushed him into the private room, promising that his partner would be in soon. He realized as his eyes adjusted to the lower lighting that he had been wrong before, it wasn't a closet, it was a laundry room. He hopped up lightly to sit on top of the washing machine, imagining it to be something carefree Luke might do without a second thought. So when Luke himself pushed open the door and drawled “Hey Sammy, funny seeing you here”, Sam didn't know whether to laugh, or cry. 

He chose the first hastily, but he must have looked awfully nervous because the easy smile on Luke's face faded a bit before he said “Don't worry, okay? I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to, you know” with his hands raised in a surrender position, palms flat, still standing near the door. Sam could feel himself blushing as his cheeks and ears grew hot and he looked downward, trying to think of something witty to say that would mask what he was really thinking. But it must have been all too obvious, because Luke picked up on it, saying “Unless...you do want me to?” 

With a devilish grin at the thought he crossed the room, leaning in and supporting himself by placing both hands on the edges of the machine, boxing Sam in. He looked up at Sam with intensity that made his stomach twist pleasantly before asking quietly “What's on your mind, Sammy? I promise, I won't tell”.

“It's just, um..” Sam felt his neck and face heating up even more and he willed himself to think of something reasonable to say, but all he could think to say was the truth. “Before I came to college, I thought I was straight.”

Luke's eyebrows raised at that, and his lips quirked into an almost smile before he prompted “And?” Sam tried not to fidget under his gaze while finishing what he had started, explaining how he thought he was straight all throughout high school, only ever dating girls, so now that he realized he might be into guys too, he didn't know how to approach them, much less hook up with them. The whole time he was talking Luke looked increasingly amused, and Sam wasn't sure how to feel about that.

“So, you might want to be with a guy, but you don't know how because you've never done it before. I see the struggle, Sam.” He paused for a moment to brush Sam's long brown hair out of his eyes before continuing, “I could teach you, you know. If you want to learn” with an easy smile much like the one he wore when he first walked in the room. Sam's stomach flipped, and he wasn't sure how to reply, or even if this was all real and he wasn't just passed out on a couch somewhere dreaming, because this sounded too good to be true. “What, um, what do you mean?”

Luke bit his lip and replied softly “Well, let me show you” before leaning in and running the fingers on his left hand through the hair on the nape of Sam's neck, then pulling him down so their lips connected in a rough, passionate kiss that left Sam unable to breathe, literally. He loved it, and he liked even more when Luke swiped his tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance, at the same time grabbing his hip firmly with his right hand, tugging him forward so Sam's legs were on either side of his hips, and Sam could feel the unmistakable impression of Luke's growing hard on pressing into his thigh.

Sam wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but just when he thought he would melt under the intensity, Luke changed it up, scooping Sam into his arms so his legs were hooked around his waist and pinning him to the wall on the opposite side of the room. It was something Sam himself had done with girls before, but never something he thought would happen to him. Luke yanked his shirt aside and began sucking hickeys into Sam's collar bone and chest, going harder when he moaned, while undoing the button and zipper on his jeans with his other hand. When he let Sam's legs touch the floor and pushed his jeans and boxers down, his cock sprang free, oozing precome and harder than he could remember himself being in a long, long time. 

Luke ran his thumb through the precome that had oozed out, rubbing it around the head before starting a slow handjob while frenching Sam like there was a prize at the back of his throat. When Sam moaned and bucked up into his hand he made it quicker, twisting and rubbing, and shoved two fingers from his other hand into Sam's mouth. He bit down on instinct, not knowing why they were there until Luke nuzzled his nose against his cheek lightly before making eye contact. “Come for me, babe.”

Sam outright screamed with his orgasm, muffled by the fingers in his mouth, grabbing and scratching desperately at Luke's shoulders while his body shook and convulsed. When he stopped shaking, Luke pulled his hand away and began licking up the come splattered onto it like it was an ice cream come. He grinned that same way Sam had found so attractive earlier, before slowly pulling up his pants and making him look presentable. Then he backed up, leaning against the washing machine and pulled Sam along with him, letting him lay against his chest and recover while he ran his fingers through Sam's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, down his neck, and between his shoulder blades.  
When the timer went off a few minutes later Sam stood on his own reluctantly, and looked up to Luke's cocky grin. “Was that okay?”

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled shyly, in disbelief at this cute guy with his dumb grin and his dumb fashion sense and everything else that was so weird about him. “I think you know, Luke.”

The smile grew and Luke simply said “Sure” before pushing up the sleeve of Sam's shirt, pulling a Sharpie from his pocket, and scribbling a phone number on his arm. Then he pulled open the door and let Sam walk out first into to the wild party still happening all around them. “Call me if you want lesson two”.


	2. Chapter 2

Since he'd nearly completely sobered up midway through 'heaven' he took the mixed drink Charlie handed him as soon as he emerged from the laundry room, and then partnered up with Garth to play beer pong against Ash and Gabriel, one of Luke's brothers. He wasn't trying to get drunk, but wanted something to keep him occupied while he thought about what happened.

So now there was no doubt about it: Sam totally liked guys. And he really, really liked one guy in particular. Sam tried to ignore the fact that the guy in question was five years older than him, rumored to be completely unattainable, and had just given him an orgasm in a laundry room, but judging by how many shots he had missed, it wasn't really working. 

After the game ended he wandered around the house some more, spotting people he knew in each room but never stopping to hang out. He couldn't think of anyone he wanted to hang out with more in the moment than Luke, but what was he supposed to say? Abandon your friends at a party to hang out with me, because I have a big fat crush on you?

He could hear his older brother, Dean, in his head clear as day. Yeah, Sammy, just do it. Who cares what anyone else thinks. In that way, Sam saw Luke and Dean as the same. I just really don't give a fuck.

Steeling his nerves, Sam typed the number on his arm into his phone and saved it, then opened a blank text message. He opted for the most casual thing he could think of, though he didn't feel that way at all. “Hey, Luke. You know, I'm ready for my second lesson whenever you are.”

He expected the response to take a while, and was surprised when his text tone rang almost immediately. He thought he might get a sarcastic or confusing reply in response...and that's exactly what he got. “You want me to ditch a party at my own place to do gay stuff with you, Sammy?”

It could've gone either way, but because Sam didn't know Luke quite well enough to tell, he decided to be neutral. “Yeah, that would be cool.”  
A few (agonizingly long) minutes later, Sam's text tone went off again. “Meet me on the roof.”

In exactly five minutes, Sam climbed the stairs and saw that Luke was already there, smoking a cigarette on one of the many plush couches scattered on the massive platform that was the roof of the building. It was a warm night, and the stars were out full force. Crossing the roof, he took deep breaths of the cool night air to try to calm himself before sinking into the couch. 

“Hey, Sammy. I was sort of hoping to see you again”.  
And they talked. They talked for over an hour and Sam had no idea how – they hardly had anything in common. But it was nice, because he wanted to hear everything Luke had to say. He talked about his job (mechanic), the bands he was in (he played guitar and drums) and being an older brother. In return, Sam talked about his home state (Kansas), his family (confusing at times) and trying to pick a major. 

He'd started ranting about something particularly frustrating, but had no idea what point he was trying to make after Luke pulled him onto his lap and began kissing and nipping at his neck. “Mhmm, go on”. When Sam attempted to continue talking Luke grabbed his hips and dug his thumbs in, enough to bruise, pulling down and grinding his crotch against Sam's ass. “Right, I agree with you”.

Around the time when he could feel his heartbeat down south is when Sam lost the ability to continue the conversation entirely, moaning softly and pulling Luke's hair. He was more dominant and self assured than any of Sam's previous sexual partners. He bit, bruised, manhandled, pulled hair, and yanked Sam around wherever he felt like, and Sam was so, so happy he'd sent that text.  
As the bass thumped from the party below them, Sam learned how to suck cock shirtless on the roof, under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon, lovelies~


End file.
